Sweet Day
by Loner72
Summary: A short story with the generation of miracle as kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

Kuroko check around the corner for his special someone, but he wasn't able to find him, so he looks around the house, yet he still cannot see him. Kuroko was about to give up, but then small little arms circle around his waist.

"Aomine-kun, Where have you been? I have been looking for you all day long. First you're by my side, then you just went away that's not very nice Aomine-kun." Kuroko just turned around so he wasn't looking at his big brother.

"If your going to be mad at me, then I guess you don't want my gift I got for you,"

"Wait you have a gift for me? Can I have it now? Please Aomine I want it."

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll give it to you come with me to the kitchen." Kuroko and Aomine walked down stairs and Aomine opened the freezer and gave Kuroko his gift.

"Y-you got me vanilla ice cream? Thank you Aomine you so much can we eat it together?"

"Sure, and we'll watch some TV too. I think our favorite cartoon is on." Aomine took a big bowl and scoop some of the vanila ice cream inside the bowl and then place peanuts on one side while he left one side plain. Once happy with himself he walks over to the black couch and sits next to Kuroko and eats some ice cream. After a while the others came down too.

"Kuro-chin, can I have some too?" Murasakibara just ran out of snacks and no he needs some more to eat.

"Back off, you're not going to eat this Murasakibara, I brought this ice cream for him and he's going to eat it, without, you asking for some," Aomine isn't going to give up the ice cream he got for his little brother, "So, go buy your own Murasakibara, Kuroko has been waiting for vanilla ice cream for a long time and you're going to respect that."

"Hey Kurokocchi, can we have some too oh and we wanna watch cartoons too~" Kise sang happily as he approached both Aomine and Kuroko, but AOmine wasn't going to allow him to get near him and Kuroko.

"No, Kise go find you own damn food."

"Now Daiki, this will be my finally time telling you not to use such language in this house. If I have to tell you again then I will punish you."

"Akashi, who said that yo-.."

"Aomine, it's ok they can join us come on you guys sit with me." Once Kuroko invite them on the couch Aomine was glaring at them. But, with Kuroko smiling a little, he couldn't help but smile along with them and he started to have fun with them and forgot about the entire argument. Once the show was over they all fall asleep next to each all snuggle up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

"Tetsuya, would you come here I wanna play shogi with someone." Kuroko doesn't want to play shogi because he's playing a game with Aomine and he really likes playing games with his brother, but he doesn't want Akashi to get mad at him, so now he is stuck choosing between Akashi and Aomine. "Tetsuya are you coming over here or do you me to come to you?"

"Akashi-kun could we play later? I'm playing with Aomine and we're having fun. I just can't leave him, so I can't play with you it's unfair." Akashi simply walk over and took Kuroko to the couch and sat down. Kuroko didn't know what to do, if he stays with Akashi, then Aomine will get mad and he will be lonely, but if he goes back to Aomine then Akashi would get mad, so right now he is confuse. He doesn't know who he should pick.

"Oi, Tetsu what are you doing? I never said leave me alone come back here right now." Akashi sent Aomine a glare and he put his arms around Kuroko waist claiming Kuroko his. Aomine wasn't liking this too much, so he decides that he should have Kuroko all to himself. "Give him back, Tetsu was playing with me first not you, you had your chance already now it's my turn give him back."

Akashi just ignore him and start making his move on the shogi board, he gesture Kuroko to make his move. Aomine got up and went over to get Kuroko but Akashi just pull Kuroko closer to him. "Do not get in my way or else I will poke you to no end, as you can see Tetsuya and I are playing a game. And did you know that disturbing others, while they're doing something is very rude."

Kuroko just sat there looking back and forth as both of his brothers ague, he wiggles out of Akashi hold and leaves them to argue while he grabs some ice cream.

**1 Hour later  
**  
"You know, I really hate you Akashi so much I wish you would disappear already and go somewhere else." Aomine and Akashi hasn't stop arguing for a whole hour and they don't plan on stopping until one of them gives in.

"I've never like you ever since I saw you, you're nothing, but a stupid fool." Aomine is taken aback by this, Akashi would never goes as far to say something like this, so when he hears this it makes him a bit sad, but that saddest becomes anger and he says something that he is about to regret.

"I wish you, were never born in this family I hate, hate you so much I hope you die one day." Aomine covers his mouth and his eyes widen he never meant to say that it was out of anger he can see Akashi stiff up a bit and he begins to shake. "I'm sor-.." Akashi cuts him off.

"You know what? Leave me alone, I don't want to be near anyone right now." Akashi then walks upstairs to his room and close the door. Now Aomine feels really bad, but he shakes it off he wasn't going to allow something like this bother him, but when he turns his head Kuroko and the others were standing right there watching the whole thing.

"Aominecchi, how could you say that to Akashicchi? That's really deep." Kise shook his head in disapproval, sure he plays a lot, but he knows when to stop and be serious.

"I'm disappoint in you Aomine, I could never expect you to do that to Akashi, it's not appropriate to say such things." Even Midorima wasn't too happy with what Aomine did, he really respects his brother and hates when other disrespect Akashi. Everyone had something to say, but to Aomine the worst one of them all is Kuroko he didn't say anything to him, he just went upstairs to go see if Akashi is all right.

"I didn't mean to say that, it was a mistake I mean it, trust me." The other's just walk away and went upstairs with Kuroko. Aomine is left all by himself he feels worthless because all of his brothers chose Akashi over him and even his favorite brother (Kuroko) chose Akashi over him. "It's not fair how come everytime I do something wrong I always get the silent treatment from everyone? It's just not fair."

Aomine wasn't going to let this get to him and he decides that if they will give him the silent treatment then he'll give them the same treatment too.

"That's it I don't need them and I don't need Tetsu I can stay all by myself." He stomps to the kitchen went towards the refrigerator and grab something to eat and went to his room.

Kuroko and the other is trying to get Akashi to open the door, but he isn't answering they couldn't hear anything. They are all worry about him Akashi has never lost his cool he would always be in a calm mood.

"I can go inside of his room, but you guys will have to step back." The other's did what Kuroko ask them to and he knock on the door.

"Go away I need to be alone right now." Kuroko wasn't just going to give up that easily he knocks on the door over and over again until Akashi opens the door. "Tetsuya what do you want?" Akashi cracks the door open a little so he can see his little brother. Kuroko stares at him never looking away this goes on and soon enough Akashi figures out what he want's. "Come in, but only for a few seconds I still want to be alone."

"Akashi-kun you shouldn't get mad at Aomine even if he's a meanie you shouldn't get upset. You're stronger than that so please come out of your room we're all worry about you."

"Tetsuya you wanna know something? I never thought I could hate someone because I see no point on hating someone for nothing, but now I really can feel hatred towards that fool. I really hate him I can't stand being around him and what he said to me makes me want to kill him really badly."

"Akashi-kun yo-.."

"Tetsuya are you trying to tell me that I am wrong? "

"No Akashi-kun I just want you to know that we are family and you shouldn't let things get to you."

"Who ever said I allow them to get to me?"

"Akashi-kun, please lets just stop this and go back downstairs and play."

"Hmm ok, but next time when I say I want to be left alone I mean it."


End file.
